


The Hombies

by tyl7897



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Reboot Coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Chris Redfield retired from the BSAA seven years ago after his nemesis, Albert Wesker,was killed in the African incident of 2009. With his arch nemesis dead, Chris felt he didn'tneed to be part of the BSAA anymore as the amount of outbreaks diminished since untilnow...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Baldwolf's fics on Chris Redfield. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
> 
> Thanks everyone who had helped me with this!!
> 
> Tags will be added as the story goes
> 
> (Sorry, I accidentally deleted the orginal)

Chris Redfield retired from the BSAA seven years ago after his nemesis, Albert Wesker, was killed in the African incident of 2009.  With his arch nemesis dead, Chris felt he didn't need to be part of the BSAA anymore as the amount of outbreaks diminished since.  He then moved to Harville and rented one side of a duplex with the owners on the other side with a thick wall in between that cancels out any noise.  He then went on numerous vacations.  Chris didn't mention it a lot but his parents were rich before they were killed in a car accident so Claire and him inherited a lot of money. 

Currently Chris is meeting with his former coworkers from the BSAA to go over a new threat that happened in Harville two weeks ago and to see the new volunteered BSAA milita. Chris was on vacation when it happened so he wasn't there to help.  Fortunately, it only lasted one day and almost zero casualties as the BSAA quickly came and stopped it. Unfortunately small pockets of the creatures are still a presence.

**3 days after Chris’s First Encounter** -3:45pm

“So Piers recap what we know on the threat,” Chris asked.

“First the locals are calling the threat hombies as it seems they go after men who are are 20 years or older, otherwise they just ignore them.  Second, we have noticed that hombies only come out at night, so far there is no way of telling how many there are so we will train some of the locals here to fight them. They will be called the Harville BSAA Militia. Third, it seems like if we eliminate some of the threat, they don’t come out the next night but they always come back eventually.  Fourth, we know of 2 types of hombies. Both look like normal humans but they are naked with a distinguishable, very long, and thick penis. One of the types are rarer and they are pale white with a creamy substance coming from their nipples. The locals are calling those Milkers.  The other type has no other features and are called Commons...” Piers said.

Chris then thought that he should possibly mentioned about the third type he encountered as he drifted off thinking about it...

**0 days after Chris’s First Encounter** -12:00am

Chris was back from his vacation and contacted the BSAA to check on any updates and unfortunately, a different threat appeared. The BSAA told him as a quick update that there shouldn’t be any hombies out tonight. Also they told him that agents have given some people arms to keep the more vulnerable homes secure until there's a more permanent BSAA presence there within the week.

Chris being the hero and somewhat misses being a BSAA agent, took off his shirt, revealing a smooth muscled torso.  He lost some muscle mass but was still built like an ox as he stood 6’1” and slimmed down from 220 pounds of muscle to 190 pounds.  Next he stripped out of his pants and underwear revealing his 10 inch soft cock to put on his jockstrap which has better support with his large cock and balls when fighting threats. He then gathered his weapons and gear as he set out to patrol the street of hombies.

Around midnight our hero thought he saw something so he followed it, and tracked it down to the undercity. The undercity is a series of old tunnels and buildings that the current city was built on top. He put on his night vision goggles and followed it into the tunnels.  When he got to a big open area, suddenly the lights came on and he quickly took his goggles off as it blinded him.  When his vision came back he saw five hombies. Chris could see that all of them were muscular, and, three of them were hairy and two of them looked to be in their 40s. The middle one looked older like around their 50s but it had a huge hairy muscle gut with beefy pecs that was leaking something out of his hard nipples and was a little paler than the others. The last two were smooth and younger than the hairy ones and standing on each side of them. All of them had no clothes on so Chris could see their huge cocks with the middle one having the biggest.  He couldn’t tell how long the cocks were they but could easily tell that they were longer than a foot.  As he stood there, he got horny for some reason but he couldn’t tell why. He was going to need to fight in order to escape so he ignored his feeling. 

Chris pulls out his gun but he didn't notice that a regular smooth hombie was lurking off to the side hidden and it then tackled Chris down to the ground, knocking his gun away.  Redfield managed to knock the hombie off but not without the hombie ripping his pants off, leaving on his jockstrap, showing a large bulge and his combat boots. Chris tries for the exit but the hombies were fast and tackled him again to the ground.  One of the “normal” hombies takes Chris’s cock out and started to suck on it. Chris tried to get it off of him but the other normal ones grabbed his arms on each side as another one came up and started to put its cock into Chris’s mouth and the milker one ripped Chris’s shirt and started to suck on his nipples. The last then took Chris’s other nipple.  Chris could feel the hombie’s tongue and mouth around his 12 inch cock as it made Chris moan.  Our hero thrusted his hips up into the air as his cock slides up and down the hombie’s throat. Soon the thrusting hips went from trying to get the hombie off of him into face fucking the creature. He tries to open his mouth to moan but he forgets about the hombie’s cock and it came out muffled. He felt the hombie’s thick bulbous cock and liked it so much that he willingly started to suck and lick it as the creature let out a squee of delight. Chris was now so into it that he felt something strange but a wonderful feeling coming from his perky nipples. He then felt something liquid falling down on his body from his nipples.  He then realized it was the same substance that the paler hombie were leaking but he was in so much pleasure that he didn’t care.  The paler creature or the “milker” hombie moaned with glee at the new treat and continued to suck on our hero’s nipples. The other normal hombies left the horny hero’s side as they could tell that he wasn’t going to run away anymore so one lifted Chris’s legs to reveal his ass.  Then it shoves its long cock into our hero’s virgin ass as the cocksucking one went to the side and continued to suck Chris’s cock. Chris was in so much pleasure that he didn't feel a thing. The last one then decided to share Chris’s mouth so it also shoves it in so Chris was now sucking on two cocks in his mouth. Chris had a little bit of trouble of breathing at first but then learned to breath through his nose and continued feeling the pleasures.

Soon after Chris’s hips buckled and released a huge amount of cum, a lot more than a normal human, into the hombie’s mouth.  At the same time, the other hombies came on Chris’s face and body and one inside of Chris’s ass filling him up. Soon Chris went from feeling pleasure to clarity to a burst of energy, a miracle Chris thought. He then sprang into action as the hombies were not used to having a combat trained soldier as a victim. Our hero pushed the hombies off and then went for his gun, grabbing it.  Chris aims and fires it, killing five of creatures but not getting the muscle gut hairy milker which then tackles Chris down on the ground.  Instead of sucking on Chris’s hard nipples, it shoved Chris into their nipples and Chris managing to get a taste of the creature’s milk. As Chris tasted the sweet milk, he found it to be really good and found himself sucking on the milker’s beefy pecs and started to work on them willingly. Chris becomes horny again as the milker squeezes its pec to squirt more milk into Chris. 

They were now sitting as Chris was sucking the milk out of the creature like theres no tomorrow. As he was drinking the milk, Chris was feeling up the milker’s muscle gut as well as the beefy hairy pecs. He liked the feeling of the milk running down his hands.  Next it was the milker’s turn to suck Chris’s milk and it did before feeling up Chris’s muscular chest and stomach.  They went back and forth, with Chris taking the longest turns but the hombie didn’t mind.  They were like his for hours so Chris’s stomach was expanding a bit as it looks like a roid gut from all of the milk he was drinking to accommodate it.  He was then getting so much that he started leak from his own nipples until it was a constant steady stream. Also his own cock was starting to leak the milk as he was getting so much. After 3 hours, around 3:45am, the milker decided to go and fuck his new buddy. He maneuvered chris into doggy position, with him still leaking milk out of his cock and nipples. The hombie inspected Chris’s hole and it was still stretched from his fucking before but he still needed some lubricate as he wanted his buddy to be comfortable.  So the milker aimed his nipple to Chris’s ass and squeezed it as the milk lubricated Chris’s hole.  Soon after, the milker shoved its 15 incher into Chris’s hole and started to pound Chris as he let out a moan. Chris was lying on his back, his hands underneath his head as he enjoyed the pounding until he suddenly felt a surge of energy and clarity as he cummed and the hombie cummed inside of him.  He kicked the milker off and grabbed his gun and then for some reason hesitated to shoot but then, he was picked up by a large hand coming from the shadows as the milker hombie ran off into the darkness.

As our hero was turned around by his new tormentor, he saw a huge behemoth.  It was huge like the Hulk with rippling muscles, huge hairy chest and then he saw its huge cock that was a little smaller than his waist and about 2.5 feet long which he hopes not to get fucked by it. He then sees its huge nipples which was also leaking milk almost the size of a stream of water from a small garden hose. Chris tries to get out of the grip but fails and is taken to the brute’s nipples and it forces Chris to suck on its milk. It tasted more bitter than the milker hombie but it was still so good to him. Chris was soon in a bliss horny mood again as he was enjoying the milk until the brute positions its cock and sets Chris’s ass onto it.  Chris winced at the pain from his new seat and then opened his mouth as he lets out a groan as the brute starts to fuck Chris.  The pain quickly subsided and turned into pleasure as Chris started to suck on its milking nipples again. The brute was fucking him but making sure not to split its new captive. As our helpless hero drinks the milk, his stomach bulged a little again as milk starts to come out of his nipples and cock, trying to drain the milk he was getting. Shortly after, the brute cums inside Chris, as he cums too shooting so much on the brute’s hairy chest. Suddenly Chris gain lots of energy and stuns the brute a bit. He managed to get got off of him, grabs its gun and shoots it. The brute screamed as the bullets hits his chest which caused the brute to run away as it was weaker from cumming recently and getting shocked from the bullets.  Chris then runs out of the undercity forgetting his items as he puts up his jockstrap, surprised that it survived all of this and the only article of clothing that survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Baldwolf's fics on Chris Redfield. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
> 
> Thanks everyone who had helped me with this!!

**3 days after Chris’s First Encounter** -4:00pm

“So any questions?” Piers asked the group as Chris snapped out of it and no one answered him, “In that case we are done for today, see you tomorrow same time,”

 

The men left and so did Chris after saying goodbye and Piers saying he doesn’t have show up all the time but pop in once in while in the upcoming weeks. Chris got home about 3:00 pm and took off his shirt and then laid down on his bed and thought of the past couple of days...

 

**0 days after Chris’s First Encounter** -11:15am

Chris woke up in his bed and needed to relieve himself badly so he got up to go to the bathroom.  As he finished, Chris realized that he was still naked in nothing but his jockstrap. He started to panic as he remembered what he went through. Chris went to the sink to splash some water on his face but before he could turn on the facet, Chris hunched over in pain and moaned.  His body started to heat up like it was on fire as sweat started to form on his body. He wiped some off as he found that his whole arm was growing. He was shocked as he only just watched as his grew until they are double in size. Then his forearm hairs started to get thicker as more hairs started to sprout out of it.  After his arms stopped growing, he then felt his legs started to grow in size as well with the leg hairs becoming darker and thicker like his forearm.  Chris then separated his arms as the torso heated up and saw that his chest and stomach was expanding too. He couldn’t believe what was happening, thinking is he turning into one of those creatures. His pecs then started to bulge out becoming two solid slabs of solid muscle as Chris’s abs became more defined. Once his torso was done expanding, Chris’s once smooth torso started to grow small hairs as it becomes a light dusting. As soon as the hairs appeared, Chris’s waist expanded to accommodate his new body.  Chris started to feel a bit horny as his cock started to stir.  He looked down and saw that his bulge on his jockstrap was bigger and straining against the fabric. He then pulled it down and his cock sprang up. His cock was also growing becoming 12 inches soft and 15 inches hard as his balls become bigger and low hanging.  Then his ass started to swell as he turned around to see his ass in the mirror and saw it became a nice pair of muscular glutes.  Chris turned back around as Chris felt incredibly horny.  He couldn’t take it anymore so he threw his new muscular arms back, slapping his ass as threw his head back, with a loud moan, experiencing an intense orgasm as he felt the cum coming out of his new 15 incher as his transformation completed.

After Chris’s intense orgasm he wiped the cum off of the mirror when he saw his transformation. Chris was speechless, couldn’t believe that the man looking back is actually him. Chris was huge with muscles so he went to the scale and it revealed he now weighed 260 pounds. He had gained 70 pounds of muscle and in that moment Chris felted excited.  Chris then decided to go back to his room so he can use the full body mirror on his closet. He started from his feet and slowly went up examining his new body until Chris got to his muscular chest.  All of the sudden our hero fell in a trance and lifted his huge arms and then flexed his biceps. Chris then started to make his pecs bounce as he flexed. He found himself so hot that Chris got aroused and then his hand found its way to his erect cock, and stroked his it in front of the mirror. Chris was so turned on seeing his pecs bounce so he started to jack off more furiously. After 30 seconds or so later Chris moaned and exploded large loads straight into the mirror. 

 

“Fuck, what did those creatures did to me?” Chris said out loud but he was shocked to find that his voice had a slight but noticeable deeper sound than before.

 

“My voice? What happen? Am I becoming one of them?” Chris said starting to panic again but then calmed down as he realized, “No, Chris. It can’t be, the dossier from the BSAA said that in order to become one, they have to be dead first before rigor mortis.  Yeah, it must be some sort of side effect from the brute. There was no record of that type it read. Shit the brute, it's still out there!”

 

Chris panicked again but then rationalized that he had some good shots in so it must have bled out by now. Soon after some deep breathes, Chris got horny again. Chris looked into the mirror and started to bounce his pecs again, finding to be really sexy.  He then jacked off again and blew another load. Chris cleaned up the cum and then looked at his chest and abs and decided that he wouldn’t like the hair as it usually gets too hot around.  So Chris took his shaver and cream and started to shave it off.  Chris shaved and after everything was gone, the hairs started to grow back, this time thicker and darker. Weird, Chris shaved again and like last time, it came back thicker and darker again.  Chris shaved it two more times but each time it came back thicker and darker so he gave up. Our hero then got horny again so he flexed. As he was flexing, Chris bounced his pecs with his newly body hair and Chris found his carpet of dark hairs connecting to his armpit hair along with his deeper voice, made him super hot.  With the combination of his body hair, flexing, pec bouncing, and his deep voice, Chris then managed to cum not touching his 15 inch cock, getting it all over his hairy chest.  

 

“Fuck that was hot,” Chris said looking at his cum covered chest, “I better clean this up.” 

Chris grabbed a towel but then stopped and for some reason decided to scoop some up and then licked it. “Hmmm not bad.” Chris said as he scooped more up and licked it up. 

 

Chris then heard and felt his stomach growl around noon so he went to the kitchen to get some lunch. He thought of getting clothes on but decided no as they probably don’t fit him anymore. Chris opened his fridge and looked around until Chris took an almost empty gallon of milk. He twisted the cap off and then chugged it down.  As soon as he was done, Chris was hungry for more milk.  At that moment, his pecs felt little strange and sensitive so Chris looked down and poked his left pec and a creamy white liquid squirted out. Chris was shocked at first but then remembered the milker hombie’s milk and must be another side effect.  Chris didn’t want to admit it but he kind of missed it so Chris lined up his nipple to the top of the gallon jug and squeezed his left pec so the milk can be filled up.  Chris squeezed and squeezed it until it was empty and was surprised that it filled up perfectly to the top of the gallon sized jug.

 

“Wow my pec held that much milk?” Chris said as he chugged the milk, stopping a couple of times to breathe.  

 

Chris made sure that he doesn’t miss a drop and once it was empty, he couldn't believe he drank a gallon of his own, really tasty milk.  Chris was stuffed but his other pec was still filled with milk so he emptied it into the same gallon jug he just used and put it in the fridge for later.  Then he felt he needed to relieve himself again so he went to the bathroom.  Afterwards, Chris got horny again and so he went onto his bed and jerked off.  

Chris lost count on how many times he jacked off or flexed orgasm but it was about every 10 minutes or so until it was about 5:30.  He found himself hungry for his milk but also for something else so Chris called the local pizza and called for some pizza and got 2 extra large pizzas. They said it will be about 30 minutes so Chris jerked off in the meantime as he massaged his body.

The doorbell rang so Chris got on his largest pair of shorts which was really tight but it did its job to hide his cock and balls.  Chris answered it and he found the mid 20s year or so old guy to be hot and was muscular which he thought it was strange as he was straight.

 

“That would be $33.53 si-sir,” The guy stuttered.

 

“Hey, there how are you?” Chris asked

 

“Oh I’m good,” he said.

 

“In college I take it?” Chris asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m a senior and a linebacker sir,” the linebacker said.

 

Chris gave him the money and asked, “How old are you?”

 

“26 sir, started college later to save money,” the guy said.

 

“That so. You seem to be in good shaped. The names Chris,” Chris asked.

 

“Thanks, sir, so do you, and Jared,” the guy said.

 

Chris could sense Jared liked his body and muscles, and for some reason Chris took his cock out, “Why thank you.”

 

“Umm,”Jared said looking at his cock.

 

“Oh come here,” Chris said becoming horny and he grabbed the college man and kissed him.

 

The two beefy men made out with Jared a bit taller, and soon they were both naked except for their jockstraps.  They moved to Chris’s bedroom, and Chris pushed Jared down on the bed and got a good look at him.  He was jacked like himself but smaller frame and could see a nice mat of fur on his chest and abs.  Chris crawled onto the bed, as he kissed the other man’s hairy body before making out again. Soon Chris was sucking Jared’s 10 inch cock and Jared was moaning, loving every second of it.  Jared then moved to his fours, presenting his ass to Chris. Chris then got into position and started to rim Jared’s ass before shoving his cock into Jared as Jared winced in the pain but nudged Chris to keep going. Soon Chris was fucking him hard and was moaning. Chris then maneuvered Jared onto his back and shoved his cock into him and preceded doing missionary styles as they kissed.  Soon Chris then cummed inside of the college man as Jared cummed too covering their hairy chests. Chris was still horny and could tell that Jared was too so after they made out a but then Jared decided to rub and kiss Chris’s pecs. Soon Jared finds Chris’s nipple proceeded to suck on it. Soon Chris’s nipples started to leak its milk again as Chris got hornier and could feel that Jared was drinking his milk.  It felt amazing and could tell that Jared was enjoying the treat.  After a bit of sucking and sucking Chris dry, Jared then started to continue down Chris’s hairy body until Jared gets to Chris’s cock and balls, sucking on them.  After a bit Chris made him stop and then positioned himself onto his fours and presented his muscular pair of glutes to the other man as Jared starts to rim it, enjoying himself before shoving his cock into our hero’s ass.  Chris moaned as Jared pounded his ass feeling the cock getting snugged around his muscular ass and squeezing it. Soon after Chris cummed onto his bed as does the college man into Chris’s ass. Jared pulled out and climbed on the bed as Chris did too, as they made out until Jared’s phone started to ring.  The linebacker then realized that he's late for work and flew out of there, not putting on his jockstrap and leaving it here. Chris, satisfied at the great sex, then went to the kitchen, not realizing that his cum was being absorbed into his body, and took the filled gallon and drank some as Chris threw away the cold pizza; his hunger feeling satisfied. Our hero then sat on his couch and thought about what happened and figured it was the hombies.  It has some effect that made him gay now and thought about how it changed him but Chris found himself glad at the new him although hated the hombies as they were still a biological threat and must be destroyed. Thinking that he can’t do anything now, so he grabbed the remote switched on his TV which was connected to his laptop and put on some gay porn.

Chris quite enjoyed the porn until it was midnight where Chris found he had to empty out his pecs so Chris did that and drank one before going off to his still cum covered bed.

  
  


**1 Day after Chris’s First Encounter-** 5:45am

His regular alarm woke Chris up but he felt really energized but first he had to take care of his morning wood. Chris wrapped his hand around and then started to stroke it furiously before he came and then licked the cum up off of his hairy chest. He then went to the bathroom, and to the fridge to drink his milk. Next Chris needed to get some clothes so Chris went online and went on a shopping site that he was a member so he could get it the same day. After he ordered some new bigger clothes, then went onto a gay site and setting up a new paid account but his phone rang.  Chris looked who it was and was his old BSAA partner, Piers Nivans. 

 

Chris hesitated on answering it as Chris looked at his muscular body but answered it in his deeper voice, “Hello?”

 

“Hey Chris...So we should be in town tonight and wondering if you want to meet up,” Piers said.

 

“Ah yeah, sounds fun, but I got a cold or something and probably shouldn’t go out of the duplex,” Chris lied, not knowing how to tell him about his new body.

 

“Oh okay, well hope you feel better and see you soon, okay?” Piers said.

 

“Yeah sounds good, bye,” Chris said.

 

“Bye,” Piers said as he hung up.

 

Our hunky hero then got horny again so he finished entering his information and started to watch they gay porn on his TV and thinking about about Piers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Baldwolf's fics on Chris Redfield. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
> 
> Thanks everyone who had helped me with this!!

 

**1 Day after Chris’s First Encounter-** 12:00pm

Chris just finished emptying and drinking his man-milk when the doorbell rang. Thinking its the delivery man for his clothes and hoping it's a guy, he answered it in nothing but a jockstrap again.  It wasn’t the delivery man but one of his his landlords, Kaidan Alenko in jogging shorts and a tight sleeveless shirt showing off his muscles.

 

“Hey Chr- oh wow, Chris...you have gotten bigger,” Kaidan said checking out Chris’s muscles, not noticing that Chris is checking him out too.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Alenko, what brings you here?” Chris asked.

 

“Oh umm...the delivery man left your package on our side again,” Kaiden responded.

 

“Oh thanks,” Chris said taking the package and setting it down with Kaidan looking at Chris’s muscular ass, “Anything else?”

 

“Ummm yeah, John’s not here at the moment but...This will sound weird, knowing you are straight and all but sometime can John and I come here and you wearing that outfit and show your muscles to us? My husband would love that for his birthday,” Kaidan said nervously.

 

“Oh really, how about this? For his birthday, I’ll give him more than a show but you have to experience it before to see if it would be okay for him?” Chris said, taking his cock out.

 

“I umm,” Kaidan said in shock but excitement before Chris grabs him, taking Kaidan’s shirt and ripping it in half revealing a nice tone athletic build.

 

Kaidan was an inch shorter and weighed 60 pounds less than the 6’1”, 260 pound giant.  Chris led his landlord in and shut the door before going into the kitchen as Kaidan stripped out of his clothes leaving only his jockstrap on.  Chris leaned against the counter as Kaidan massages Chris’s furry pecs until his man-milk started to leak out.  Kaidan was shocked and hesitant but Chris then grabbed Kaidan’s head and forced him into his leaking pecs and Kaidan tasted the man-milk.  Kaidan fell in love with it and sucked vigorously on it until it was empty. He let out a whimper but then found that the other pec was leaking too so he started to drink that one.  Soon that side was drained so they went back to making out before Kaidan found Chris’s 15 incher and took it in his mouth. Kaidan  proceeded to lick it like a lollipop until he got the gooey treat as Chris let out a huge load.  The landlord swallowed it all before Chris made Kaidan stand up and he went on his knees to take Kaidan’s 10 inch cock into his mouth. Chris sucked and licked the cock until it too came out a treat into his mouth and swallowed it all.

 

“Fuck that was hot,” Chris said.

 

“Yeah it was.  I thought you are straight?” Kaidan asked.

 

“I was but just recently I discovered that I’m not anymore,” Chris responded.

 

“Oh okay.  Yeah, I think John will like the birthday gift,” Kaidan said.

 

“Oh who says it over?” Chris said as he turns around and presents his muscular glutes to Kaidan, “Wanna fuck it?”

 

Kaidan smiles and goes by the pair of glutes and starts to rim Chris’s ass. Chris moans, feeling Kaidan’s tongue in his ass until he stops and put his cock in the ass crack. He rubs it between the cheeks until he shoves his cock into the hole. Chris moans loudly as Kaidan pounds his ass as he jacks off in time with Kaidan’s pounding. Soon after a while, they both cum, Kaidan into Chris’s ass and Chris onto the floor and cabinets.

 

“Oh that was a great fuck,” Chris said.

 

“Yes that was,” Kaidan said.

 

“Now that’s John’s birthday present,” Chris said.

 

“Oh I think he would love that. Well I have to go to do some work. Come on by anytime,” Kaidan said as he gathers his clothes and left.

  
  


**1 Day after Chris’s First Encounter** -7:00pm

As Chris was going to sit down and watch some porn, the cell phone rang and it was John Shepard, his other landlord.  He sounded worried and asked Chris if he can over and the door was unlocked so Chris got dressed in a tight tank top and shorts going, commando. He got to the door, opened it and was shocked at the sight. Kaidan was on the couch but it wasn’t the Kaidan Chris saw and had sex with earlier. Kaidan was huge, almost the size as Chris and a medium size dusting of body hair compared to Chris’s large amount of hair. Kaidan now weighed 250 pounds and a 14 inch cock. After the shock of seeing Kaidan with them making eye contact and Kaidan flexing his huge muscles, Chris could see John on his knees sucking Kaidan off. There was something in air got Chris very horny at the sight so he strips out of his clothes and walked toward them as he scratches his hairy chest.  He slapped John’s ass as he moans and then lifts John up and teased John’s asshole by rubbing his cock between the cheeks. Soon after Chris shoved his cock into John and started to pound his landlord. As John was enjoying being stuffed at both ends, Chris and Kaidan where flexing their massive biceps giving each other shows. Soon they could tell that they were about to bust a nut so they started to pick up speed up with Kaidan started to face fuck his husband. They all exploded with Chris pulling out and cumming on John’s back and landing on Kaidan’s furry chest with Kaidan cumming in John’s mouth as he swallows it all as John cums onto the ground.

 

“Oh fuck, that was amazing,” John said after a couple of minutes resting on the floor with the two other muscle giants on the couch.

 

“Yeah, so Kaidan what happened?” Chris said.

 

“I’m not sure but I know it has to do something with you.  It happened to me around 6:15 after about 5 minutes after I was done growing, John came home at 6:50,” Kaidan said.

 

“Yeah at first I was shocked to see a stranger in my house but then saw his face and knew it was my husband. We talked for a few minutes about what happened and concluded it was your man-milk,” John said.

 

“My milk? Huh.  Anything else?” Chris said.

 

“Oh yes, I want your milk also,” John said.

 

“You do? I’m not sure that’s a good idea, we don’t know any side effec-” Chris was cut off.

 

“Sorry Chris, I see you are ready to burst at your nips, and I’m such a muscle-slut. Kaidan!!” John said.

 

“Sorry Chris, I’m sure you won’t mind afterwards,” Kaidan said as he went down and put Chris’s cock into his mouth.

 

Chris moaned as John went to the couch and immediately went to suck the man-milk from Chris.  As John was doing it, all of the doubt Chris was having went away as he found that he loves it when men suck on his nipples and pecs. Chris then grabbed John’s head and pushed him into his pec more as he pushes Kaidan down onto his cock some more.  Chris then guided them until Chris exploded into Kaidan’s mouth as John emptied both pecs of man-milk. The husbands then stood up and jacked off towards Chris until they exploded onto Chris’s hairy pecs and then the two lapped the cum off of their hunky tenant.

 

“Now we wait,” John said.

 

“So what we do in the meantime? Flex?” Chris laughs.

 

“I think we should all go see Doctor Alex Mortimer,” Kaidan  said.

 

“Who's he?” Chris asked.

 

“He’s a virologist in town who is studying the hombie virus,” John explained.

 

“Oh okay. Let’s go,” Chris said.

 

“Yeah he can answer all of you questions, and mine” Kaidan said flexing his muscles.

 

**1 Day after Chris’s First Encounter** -8:15pm

The three got to the Doctor’s office and the Doctor was shocked at Chris’s and Kaidan’s physique.  The doctor was small, about 5’6” with a skinny build and looked to be in his 60’s.  He got to work immediately taking various samples and measurements before they all sit down.

 

“So Chris Redfield, tell me what happened,” the doctor said as Chris explained everything up to to them coming there, “So I should be taking samples from you too John.”

 

The doctor then took samples from John before going back to Chris, “So before I give you the rundown, do you have any questions first?”

 

“No just give it to me,” Chris said as John went to the bathroom.

 

“Okay, So first things first.  You will not become one of them as the body needs to have died and before rigor mortis sets in for the virus to animate the body. But since you survive the encounter, the virus still has some side effects which seems to be permanent,” the doctor said.

 

“What kind of side-effects?” Chris asked.

 

“The same ones the hombies have except for some but to a smaller degree.  First the hombies give out a strong pheromone that makes adult men very horny.  Survivors has this pheromone also which will attract other hombies and but they have to be close and be around longer,” the doctor said.

 

“So I have to be careful around men?” Chris asked.

 

“Yes and no.  Yes in that if you are personally horny, then the pheromone is stronger but the other times it's so small that you probably don’t have to worry. Next their saliva contains the pheromone but its concentrated.  Fortunately the survivors don’t have that side-effect.  Next the hombies loo-” the doctor got off.

 

“I already know of how they look like and the BSAA gave me the dossier on them,” Chris said.

 

“Oh okay.  Now for the weird part.  The hombie’s cum makes the recipient have a burst of energy and clarity and it makes the recipient's cum produce more.  Also all the survivor’s body absorbs any type of cum too,” the doctor said.

 

“Weird, that’s good for messes.  So what about me lactating?” Chris asked.

 

“You were attacked by a milker hombie and from the looks of it, that particular one took a liking of you.  Most survivors of milkers lactate a small amount at certain times but from what you describe, it's a lot more at your times but also you seem to produce it also when you get horny.” the doctor said.

 

“Oh okay. Anything else?” 

 

“Let’s see...In the first 36 hours after your transformation, you will be very horny but soon it will subside but you were still be a lot more horny than before.  It will probably subside tonight actually,” the doctor said.

 

“Oh good,” Chris said looking at the clock which said 9:00, “Anything else doc?”

 

“Ah yes, I would like to-” the doctor was cut as John came out of the bathroom changed.

 

John was standing there naked and covered in sexy body hair that accents his new bulging muscles.  He was just as big as Kaidan now, went from 190 pounds to 250 pounds. John was smiling and flexing.

 

“Man I feel great,” John said.

 

“Oh Marvelous, interesting I must do tests on your milk now Chris,” the doctor said.

 

With John incredibly horny which causes a chain reaction for Kaidan to be horny and then Chris, Chris grabs the doctor and shoved him into his leaking nipple, “Here’s your test.”

 

The doctor started to suck on the delicious milk as Kaidan fucks his new muscled husband.  Soon the doctor was done drinking all of the man-milk until he found himself sucking Chris off.  Then Chris bent the doc over and shoved his cock into him as he pounds him enjoying the sight and seeing John now fucking Kaidan.  The four had an orgy until it was 9:45 as they all cummed.  Shortly after, the doctor started to moaned and bend over, gaining muscle like Kaidan and John before him. In the end Doctor Alex Mortimer now looked like a very sexy muscle daddy due to Chris’s milk, standing 6’1” and 260 pounds like Chris.

 

“Oh this feels great, luckily I managed not to drink all of Chris’s milk, leaving enough to examine, if you excuse me for a bit,”  Alex said as he collected Chris’s milk and went back to his lab.

 

In the meantime, the other three discuss what just happened while flexing their muscles until the doctor comes back with news.

 

“So I examined the milk and unlike the subsided libido, about now, the milk’s special properties are gone, but I would Iike a few more samples of you milk Chris, if that’s alright,” Alex said.

 

“Ah yeah sure?” Chris replied.

 

“Ah good, Kaidan and John, can you make him horny?” Alex said.

 

“Our Pleasure” Kaidan and John said as they start to rub Chris’s pecs.

 

Soon Chris’s milk ran out of his perky nipples and Alex quickly got the samples as he encourages them to keep going so he can get as much samples as possible. By the end, he got 

six gallons of it before the three jack one off which Alex also got a sample.

 

“Good Good, I got all I need and there’s no need to stay here now.  Call me if you have any questions. Goodnight,” Alex said.

 

“Night,” the three said as they went back to the duplex with the landlords tempted to invite Chris but they have a busy day tomorrow and thought it would be best not to have Chris sleepover unfortunately.

 

Meanwhile, Alex quickly gathered all the samples of the three hunky men onto a cart and wheeled it to his office.  He pulled a book from his bookshelf to reveal a secret elevator and went down.  Once the door opened, Alex saw the usual crew of drones consisting of scientists and guards. He went to the line that's clear for transporting equipment so he can take the samples to cryo storage to be experimented on later. He lied and Chris’s milk muscle growth properties are viable.  Once he put them away, he went to his secret office and found his large muscular boss, sitting on his desk and one of his top agents sitting on the side facing them with both having a naked man in nothing but jockstraps sucking them off.

 

“Good work Doctor Alex on acquiring samples from Christopher. As I suspected Chris would be able to survive the brute’s encounter so we can use his special milk for our side project,” Albert Wesker, Chris’s nemesis, said not moaning once from his sucking.

 

“Thank you Wesker. Is there anything else you want me do?” Alex said.

 

“No, just keep on doing what you are doing and report anything interesting,” Wesker said.

 

“Alright.  How’s Billy doing?” Alex said.

 

“Oh Mr. Coen is such a great cocksucker and his ass is remarkable,” Wesker said pushing Billy Coen’s face into his cock more, “I should get going, Jack meet me in my office in the morning.”

 

Wesker walked out with Billy following him closely and when they were gone, Jack Krauser stood up and said walking towards to Alex with the man stayed fingering his ass,“Not some frail old man anymore huh doc?”

 

Alex let Jack feel his biceps as he flexed them, “Nope thanks to Chris, I’m just as big as you,”

 

“I see that. Come here,” Jack said as he kissed Alex and Alex returned it.

 

They stripped out of their clothes to feel each other's muscular bodies. Soon Alex was on his knees and started to suck on Jack’s cock.

 

“Leon, come over here and bend down,” the man on the couch fingering himself came over and bent down on Alex’s desk, “Alex go fuck my bitch.”

 

Alex told as he told and slid his fat cock into Leon, “Wow, Mr. Kennedy, your ass is tight.”

 

Leon only moaned as Jack said, “Sorry he’s in slut mode meaning that he’s super horny and can’t really think other than cock and sex.”

 

Alex nods and continues to fuck Leon S. Kennedy as Jack then slides his cock into Alex’s butt and pounds away.  Alex loved the sensations especially the former hero’s ass hugging his cock.  Soon they all came and pulled up, and relaxed on the chair, the cum absorbing into their bodies.

 

“So I always meant to ask but with my weak body, I didn’t.  I read Leon’s heroics so I’m curious.  What happened?” Alex asked.

 

“Oh let him tell you.  Leon S. Kennedy, Normal Mode,” Jack said.

 

Leon stopped fingering his ass and said, “Wow that was a good fuck.”

 

“Leon, tell Alex here on what happened to you,” Jack said.

 

“Oh yeah.  So about a year ago, Derek Simmons asked me personally to undertake a secret mission but it turns out he works for Wesker. So during my mission, Jack ambushed me and injected me with something. Then the next thing I remember is that Jack was fucking me and I was loving it and afterwards I remain devoted to him. Officially, I’m still on a secret mission.” Leon said as he gives Jack a kiss.

 

“Ah I see, well it's late and we should all sleep,” Alex said.

 

Jack and Alex agreed and Leon and his master left the room.


	4. Update

Just wanted to know that I'm currently writing a rewrite of this as I don't like the pacing of the original. I'm not sure when I will post the new version but aiming for each chapter to be at least 5000 words. Until then, have a great day!!!


End file.
